A Dangerous Flame
by Lazy.Elegance
Summary: Au. OOC. OC. Izaya just entered a new game with someone from his past. A girl for that matter who's the only one who can stop him in his tracks. How can you fight fire with fire? Izaya is willingly to do anything to blow out her flame. Shizaya. Violence. Gore. Vulgar Language. Sexual Themes. Romance. Humor. Discontinuing.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes:**

**I decided to rewrite this story. :\ **

**My OC is in this.! :D  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara!**

**Read and Review. No flames or bashing please.**

* * *

The skies were filled with different shimmering colors of blue, yellow and a rich orange that was ending the day, and setting the sun. The bustling city of Ikebukuro was filled with many people and many lights that never dimmed and never went out. It was something strange, phenomena, and graceful.

The people enjoyed their days but they were also incredibly cautious. The gangs erupted in sparkling hot colors that were enforced by of course a secret leader. All leaders were secret, the Yellow Scarves was held by a high school kid who was dangerous on the inside and friendly on the outside, however he had a knack of trusting the wrong people that soon brought his downfall.

The Blue squares also had another hidden leader, whom was also a high school kid, and he was a bit more trickier with what goes through his mind. But he was just a kid that still needed to learn, and what he got in return was a short leash.

The Dollars was the invisible gang, and it was entrusted by another high school kid. This one was a bit naive yet shared the same qualities of the Information broker, growing into what he desired would even make a lot more efficient and outspoken, he might even find his resolve after learning what truly conspired between his friends and himself.

At least that is what I truly think of how things could turn out.

Me of course.. I came here to settle something with the so called Information Broker. And I will end it the way I see it.

* * *

**. . .**

"Izaaaya~!" Heiwajima Shizuo yelled down the block with a large lamppost in his hand, he threw it hard at the one he was angry at, the one whom he despised more than anything in the world.

Orihara Izaya. The twenty-three year old information broker whom ducked on instinct and gave a friendly but mocking wave at Shizuo.**  
**

When they both met in high school, it was like two predators meeting then exploding, they were like a ticking time bomb that was ready to explode when they come too close to each other. No one can truly stop them unless something called their attention besides each other.

Izaya held a glee smile upon his face as he maneuvered himself past scared and almost petrified civilians and of course dodging large vending machines or lampposts. He swiftly scurried down a back alley that Shizuo was too far to see where he went, and Izaya disappeared seconds after.

The information broker could however hear him wailing down the street, he chuckled humorously as he took his cellphone out of his pocket and flipped the device open. He leaned against the cold wall and read a few of the messages in the Dollar's chat room with his other chat mates that included Taro Tanaka, Saika, Setton, and Bakyura.

The conversation that was going on intrigued Izaya. Setton went on to tell the others that an old friend of hers is moving into Ikebukuro for awhile and she would like everyone to meet her.

Bakyura - _[Ohh~ I would love to meet her!]_

Saika -_ [Same here!]_

Setton. -_ [I'll introduce you all to her.]_

Taro Tanaka. - _[Yaay!]_

Kanra. - _[Is she new to Ikebukuro?]_

Izaya pondered whomever this girl was. He didn't remember anyone that Celty really talked with besides himself, Shizu-chan, Shinra and Dotachin.

Setton. -_ [No. She lived here a couple years ago.]_

Izaya knew that he might have known whoever this girl was, since he was friends with Celty in a way and of course Shinra would of course know. He closed his phone and headed down the rest of the alley way until he came out to the street to see Simon just down the block. However this time he wasn't waving his hands or asking random people about Sushi.

No, he was talking too a slender dark haired female holding a black handle to a black luggage on wheels. He felt a little curious, then the russian man waved at him and the girl turned around, curious of who the man was waving at.

That's when for the first time his smile had faltered, and he had halted from taking another step forward. _Her face_.. Izaya inhaled deeply, before exhaling, letting his arm drop to his side limply.

_Why does she look so familiar_

_.._

**To Be Continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

_A Dangerous Flame._**  
**

_**. . .**  
_

Lingering blue eyes cascaded like cold water swirled with a sparkle of complete interest, her smooth pale pink lips turned upwards into a smirk. One hand fell against her thigh as she tilted her head to side just the slightest.

"Orihara Izaya." The tone of her voice of how she said his name made him flinch, his eyes turning downwards then back up, he knew he couldn't let her win.. Not like last time. A smile of his own was brought up onto his lips.

"Long time no see, ..Ren." The name slid off his tongue in a tedious way of disinterest.

Her black hair fell against her shoulders, from what he saw in her was confidence. She let go of her luggage and whispered to Simon to keep it safe for her. Next thing he knew she was walking towards him with the clank of her black leather boots against the pavement.

"Too long Izaya." She clicked her tongue. "High school wasn't it.."

He gave a nod, he reached in his pocket for his knife but didn't bother bringing it out just yet. The women in front of him was an old friend, she wasn't just a friend though, she was someone he despised on the same level of Shizuo.

"Yeah.. High school.." He muttered, he walked backwards towards the same back alley he came out of. She followed him nonetheless.

"I hear you're a infamous Information broker working for the Yakuza." She went on with the same smile plastered on her face, Izaya smiled back and stepped closer to the wall.

"What about you Ren? I haven't heard a thing about you since you dropped out of school," It was the truth, the undeniable truth that Orihara Izaya, the one whom knows everything about everyone, however over the years he couldn't find anything on her, she completely disappeared. He tried so many times looking for her after he graduated high school, but there was no such luck.

She was a complete mystery just like when they were in high school.

Ren chuckled, "Me?.. I'm the same as I was back in high school, Izaya." She walked closer towards him but this time he noticed her hand going inside her jacket pocket.

"You seem to have changed.. In personality.. Are you cautious of me Ren?" He asked, gripping his blade in his hand, feeling the smooth steel against his finger tips as he watched her come closer and closer.

"Of course not." Then they both sprung forward, Izaya released his blade and Ren pulled out a syringe that went into Izaya's neck while the tip of Izaya's blade pierced the side of her stomach. Her chin was on his shoulder and her smooth hair was beside his cheek and they stood just for a few seconds until they both pulled out their weapons and stumbled backwards, away from each other.

Izaya slapped his hand against his neck where the thin sharp tip of the syringe had dug inside, Ren dropped the empty needle and gripped her side where she was bleeding; both wearing their distinct smirks.

"Nice try at getting rid of the one person you hate.. But I thought this through Izaya, and I ain't stupid enough to fall for it." She chuckled through panted breaths. Izaya smeared some of the blood that was coming from his neck.

"What did you do.." He stumbled a bit to the side, "To me?" His vision blurring just the slightest, his mind becoming more light headed than before. His body was becoming extremely limp that he fell against the wall as he tried to hold himself up.

She stood straight up, glaring at him lightly as he began to turn his body around, the last thing she heard was the humor in each word she spoke. "Oh just a home coming present for you Izaya." Izaya ran towards the lights of the streets but was soon almost hit by a lamp post that hurdled past him, he noticed where it came from and groaned in pain and irritation.

"Great, just fucking great. Nice timing Shizuo.." Izaya snarled under his breathe.

Shizuo came down the street with menacing grin, holding a large vending machine in hand as he eyed the flea he was just about to murder, not until he noticed something odd about him. Izaya now looked disoriented, pissed off more than he did earlier and he was holding his neck which was now bleeding and Shizuo knew that didn't come from him.

Izaya turned away and began to run through the crowd as much as he can, pushing past people. Shizuo felt confused and placed the vending machine neatly on the ground and stared at the direction Izaya disappeared in. Suddenly he heard a female chuckle, he looked down and noticed a familiar dark haired female with bright blue eyes smiling, he followed where her hand went where it was covered with crimson blood.

"Hey Shizu-chan~" She clicked her tongue at the blonde whom was now staring dumbfounded at her.

"Ren.. When did you get in town?"

She shook her head, "Not too long ago. Wanna help me out for old time sake?" She asked him, trying to keep her smile up but her vision was blurring. The pain in her side numbed her body, Shizuo glanced down the street where Izaya went off too and put the pieces together. Shizuo couldn't help but let out a loud laugh before pulling his cellphone out and dialing Kadota.

A few bystanders noticed Ren's injury, some were actually beginning to blame Shizuo for it since he was the only one around and he could easily pick up a vending machine. Ren rolled her eyes at the whispering gossip, she looked back up at Shizuo who closed his phone and leaned down.

"They should be here pretty soon. Wanna tell me what happened?" Shizuo asked her.

She gave a lazy nod. "Yeah.. I.. Attacked Izaya in the back alley, gave him a dose of his own medicine, then the jackass stabbed me." Once she was finished explaining, she pulled her hand away from her bleeding wound and showed Shizuo the metallic switch blade that was Izaya's.

"He'll be looking for me later for his stupid blade.." Ren groaned, Shizuo sighed at the sight of Izaya's blade.

"Why'd you steal it?"

"I didn't steal it.. I sort of just grabbed it when he stabbed me.."

"That's stealing."

"I call it borrowing." A chuckle emitting from her.

Suddenly Saburo's dark grey van roared up to the side of the street, the van door opened to reveal Erika and Walker, the passenger seat sat Kadota whom looked mildly surprised to see Ren.

"Ren!" Erika shrieked, staring uncannily at her bleeding wound. Ren gave a sheepish grin and waved, Shizuo helped her into the van and hopped in as well.

".. Mind going for my luggage. Simon has it." Ren groaned at the pain, she held tightly on the switch blade in her hand which Kadota noticed.

"Running into Izaya must've been fun."

She shrugged. "Fun as can be."

Suburo turned on the street and they closed in on Simon whom was still waving his sushi sign around, a particular black luggage sat next to him. The van slowed to stop, Walker opened the van door and Simon noticed them, as well of Ren.

He grabbed her luggage and brought it to them. "Thanks Simon!" She waved, the van door closed and they drove down the street.

"I think it'd be best we drop you off at a hospital, get that patched up." Kadota suggested, Ren shook her head however.

"No.. Take me to Shinra's..." She closed her eyes and slowly drifted off into sleep.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**Author's Note.**

**I rushed this chapter. :\**

**Reviews are appreciated. No flames please.**


End file.
